


Patience Is A Virtue

by katychan666



Series: Gellert & Albus as professors at Hogwarts AU [5]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus and Gellert as professors at Hogwarts AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Fluff, Humour, M/M, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Albus and Gellert have set up the Christmas tree and already prepared presents underneath it. Albus’ presents catch Gellert's attention and one day he decides to open them up behind Albus’ back before the Christmas arrives. Luckily Albus is prepared for that; it hasn't the first year he saw Gellert snooping around the presents. So, what happens when Gellert tries to unwrap the gifts that Albus had protected with spells? Little hint; smoke and fire ensue and Albus is… amused. Gellert is pissed.





	Patience Is A Virtue

Christmas tree was set, standing in the corner of Gellert’s and Albus’ sitting room. Setting up the Christmas tree was actually a lot of fun as Albus insisted on them decorating it on the old fashioned, Muggle way, without any magic. At first, Gellert thought that it wouldn’t be fun as it required actually effort, but he soon stopped complaining and setting up the Christmas tree with Albus was just magical indeed. One day, Albus appeared in their private quarters with a little Christmas tree and announced that they were going to be decorating it that year together. Usually, Gellert wasn’t all that festive when Christmas came along, but Albus decided to change that that year.

 

After Albus decided where the Christmas tree was going to be standing, he  _ Accioed _ over some of the decorations they were going to set up on the tree in a box. Gellert’s jaw dropped when Albus opened up the box and when Gellert looked inside, he was quite surprised, because Albus’ collection of Christmas decorations was enormous. Then again, Gellert knew that he should had probably expect something like that from Albus. Albus went all out at special occasions like that. In the box there were ornaments of all sizes, big, small, medium, extra large. You name it, Albus had it inside. 

 

After they put up on the ornaments, it came the fun part as Albus liked to call it and his blue eyes were literally shining when it came time to put on the tinsels and garlands. Albus had plenty of those as well and as he was thinking of which ones to put on, Gellert decided to be mischievous for a little while and he wrapped a few of them around Albus, who ended up complaining, but in the end, he was laughing and chuckling together with Gellert, wrapping one around his neck like a scarf and then he pulled him closer to kiss him. That was one of the most favourite times of the setting up the Christmas tree in Gellert’s humble opinion and he chuckled. Any occasion that he had to kiss Albus was a good one.

 

Gellert was sitting on the couch as he was watching over the Christmas tree. At first, he thought that the damned bird would set it on fire, but it didn’t. Of course it didn’t, Albus was the one who set up the tree, so it made sense that even Fawkes admired it and Gellert grumbled under his breath when he saw Fawkes at the fireplace. That was his sacred place, one did not come near it if they didn’t want to get hurt. Well, the only person who had a free pass was Albus of course and Gellert rolled his eyes when Fawkes glared back at him. The dislike was mutual, that much was clear both to Gellert and to the animal. 

 

However, what also caught Gellert’s attention were the presents all carefully stacked beneath the tree and it was killing Gellert for days now to see what was inside. Sure, he knew that he was getting a special scarf, which was going to make a handmade work of Albus’, but there were other boxes. There were so much of them and he wondered what was inside. Some of them were from Gellert for Albus. Gellert worked hard to get the perfect gift for Albus that year, but he didn’t care for those at the time. Albus had more gifts for him, probably, and he was dying to figure out what was inside. 

 

Gellert rubbed his palms together and then peaked around the room. Albus was nowhere to be seen as he was out at the time, teaching a class. That was the perfect opportunity for Gellert to check out what was inside of the presents. With a little bit of help from magic, Albus wouldn’t even know that he opened them. He was planning on wrapping them up again, anyway, and he grinned. He could see Fawkes watching him carefully as he made his way to the Christmas tree and the bird could see that Gellert was acting bloody suspicious, but Gellert then pretended to be watching the Christmas tree, so Fawkes looked away and Gellert grinned.

 

“Now then, let’s see what Al has for me,” said Gellert and rubbed his palms together, leaning down onto his knees and then he heard Fawkes screeching in the back, telling him to back off, but Gellert wasn’t listening. “Oh do be quiet you stupid bird,” said Gellert and glared at Fawkes, who was now next to him and Gellert only shoved him away gently. He wasn’t afraid of Fawkes attacking him again, Albus forbade him doing that and he was now happily strutting the over-power he had over Fawkes. 

 

Gellert was excited when he grabbed the biggest box of them all and gently shook the box and he grinned. It was quite heavy and he was dying to know what was inside. So, he grabbed his wand out of his pocket and attempted to unwrap the wrapping with a spell. However, as he tried to do that, his wand was suddenly catapulted out of his hands and he let out a loud scream when he was pushed back and his eyes widened when he could smell that something was on fire. Shock and horror, he looked up and saw that his hair was on fire and he quickly put it out with hitting his head a few times.

 

He looked terrible; some of his blonde hair was smoked, his clothes looking all dishevelled and he was pale in the face as he looked towards the box. What the hell? What was inside of it?! Just in that time, Albus stepped back inside of their private quarters and went into the living room, where he found Gellert sitting on the floor, smell of burnt hair still being smelled in the room and Gellert looked completely shocked and horrified. Before Albus could set a foot inside of the sitting room, Gellert quickly pushed back the present under the Christmas tree and was just sitting there, shocked. Fawkes’ eyes were laughing at him; it wasn’t like he didn’t try to warn him. Served him right, anyway. 

 

Gellert looked up at Albus, hoping that his lover would help him, but much to his horror he started  _ laughing _ , shaking his head, arms crossed on top of his chest and he was shaking his head. Albus was laughing, why?! This wasn’t funny! “Al, what in the world is wrong with you?” whined Gellert and Albus walked closer to him. 

 

“I knew I’d find you sooner or later like this,” said Albus and Gellert’s eyes widened.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

“You actually think I’d leave you alone with the presents and not guard them in any way?” asked Albus as a little devious smile was on his face and he was still laughing. “The spell really is effective, it fried off a good portion of your hair,” he said and Gellert’s eyes were wide when he finally realised what happened. Albus  _ knew _ this would happen?! Albus was the one who put on the spell on the presents?!

 

It was true. Albus was no fool, he knew Gellert enough and he knew that Gellert wouldn’t stop snooping around the presents. It had happened last years as well; when Gellert would come over to his quarters, he would always end up unwrapping the presents and ruining the surprise, so Albus was prepared that year. He made sure Gellert wasn’t getting his presents until Christmas, so he protected them good; the only one who could uncast the spell, was the one who casted it first. However, he didn’t expect the spell to put Gellert on  _ fire _ and for that he felt bad. 

 

“Devil,” grumbled Gellert and looked up at his hair, touching it and he shuddered. “And you were sorted into Gryffindor?!” he asked and walked over to the mirror to see the damage. “Should be a Slytherin,” said Gellert and he was horrified when he saw himself. He glared at Albus, who came closer, feeling really bad then, but then again, hair could easily regrow with a little bit of use from hair-growth spell, Albus taking out his wand and he waved it, Gellert’s hair looking as good as new, but he was still grumbling. 

 

“I’m sorry,” said Albus and then tried to keep up a straight face, but then burst into laughter when he remembered the look on Gellert’s face when he found him on the floor; all dishevelled and shocked and Albus was laughing again, Gellert rolling his eyes.

 

“Oh, I’m sure you are,” said Gellert, marched over to the couch, sat on top of it and then turned away from Albus, who hurried after him, while he was laughing the entire time. He sat down next to him and wrapped his arms around him, pressing a kiss on top of Gellert’s cheek and he grinned when Gellert turned around and looked at him. “A kiss isn’t enough,” he said and Albus snorted.

 

“I  _ am _ sorry, okay?” asked Albus, trying to sound sincerious. He was, but at the same time, he couldn’t deny and admit that he wasn’t enjoying this just a  _ little _ bit. Years of getting the Christmas spoiled lead to this and he was laughing again. He cleared his throat, kissing Gellert’s forehead. “You kind of brought this onto yourself, you know? You didn’t have to go and try to open the presents like usually. Be a good boy and wait for Christmas,” said Albus and Gellert was slowly getting more annoyed, because Albus was right, he knew that. He brought this onto himself and it was a good lesson, he doubted he’d ever try and open the presents earlier behind Albus’ back. 

 

“I know,” said Gellert, that coming painfully slowly out of his mouth. It had hard for him to admit that he was in the wrong and he rubbed his forehead then. It was good that his hair was good as new now though. 

 

“I would choose a different spell if I knew it would catch you on fire though. I’m not that cruel,” stated Albus then softly and Gellert slowly nodded, the rest of annoyance going away and he just  sighed. A little smile on his face was enough to let Albus know that Gellert was in the process of forgiving him and he smiled back, leaned closer to kiss him and Albus then leaned closer. “You didn’t get burned anywhere else though, right?” asked Albus and Gellert nodded.

 

“Yeah, it only got on my hair,” said Gellert and rubbed Albus’ back. “I’m fine,” he said and Albus nodded, relieved. He wouldn’t be able to forgive himself if he ever seriously hurt Gellert and he then looked towards Fawkes, who was now slowly waddling over to them. Not flying, but waddling and Gellert narrowed his eyes when he saw that. Was he planning on attacking him as well? Gellert pulled his legs up just in case and Albus could see that Fawkes wanted to be picked up for some reason. He put him up onto the couch and Fawkes then climbed into Gellert’s lap.

 

“Al, get him off, he’ll bite me,” shrieked Gellert and Albus shook his head. No, it looked like Fawkes was  _ worried _ . That was why he didn’t fly over there as he didn’t want to freak Gellert out. “Merlin, he’ll pluck my eyes out,” he then said as Fawkes went closer to his face. 

 

“Gellert, be quiet. He won’t harm you,” said Albus happily when he saw that Fawkes actually cared for Gellert somewhere deep inside. Gellert stood still, frozen in place and he was surprised when Fawkes gently placed his beak against his forehead, checking up for any bruises or burns from the fire before. “See, he’s looking if there’s a place he needs to heal you,” said Albus, heart melting and Gellert looked at the bird, which was now only watching him and he cocked his head.

 

“Huh,” he said and narrowed his eyes. “Suppose you all that bad, huh, bird?” asked Gellert and when he wanted to pet Fawkes’ head, the bird flew off. No petting to be held, they weren’t  _ that _ close. Albus started laughing and Gellert went red in the face with embarrassment. “Fine, I don’t like you either, anyway,” he grumbled, but then smiled secretly. Fawkes liked him! Kind of. Somehow. Maybe. 

 

“I saw that smile,” said Albus and Gellert looked at him. “Now then… you think you can wait until Christmas?”

 

“Yeah, I’m not touching the presents until then. You have my promise,” shuddered Gellert and then an idea popped into his mind. “Though, you’ll have to keep me busy.”

 

“How?”

 

“Let me give you an example,” said Gellert and waggled his eyebrows and Albus didn’t have to do a lot of guessing. All was loud and clear when Gellert pushed him back against the couch, climbed on top of him and crushed their lips together

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> I hope y'all liked it. Leave a comment and a kudo if you did ;)


End file.
